


Bad Pain Day

by tuskactone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Spooning, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, big bros lance and keith, disability au bc we need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuskactone/pseuds/tuskactone
Summary: It's a bad pain day, and all Keith wants to do is stay in bed. Of course, Lance wants to cuddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @ jojoyuri.tumblr.com  
> i've never written for voltron before but tell me what you think!

“Wake up.” Lance smacked Keith with a soft pillow. “Pidge is having troubles with her patches. She figured we’d be the best to help her.” The two had spent the previous night cuddling and watching movies (Lance faked sick to skip training to hang out with Keith), and time had gotten the best of them and had been up all night. Lance slept with him for about 3 hours before slipping back to his own room to take his medicine. He had nearly collapsed on the field, but luckily Hunk and Pidge caught him before he could hit the floor. ‘ _Timber!’_ He thought before his legs gave out and his heart palpitated.  _‘Wow, real suave Lance. Not only do you crush Hunk and Pidge, you cause Allura to stop training. Good job.’_ He thought. He continued and rolled his eyes at Keith’s dismissing wave, “I know you’re tired. Allura is letting us take the night off, but Pidge really needs help.”

Keith groaned and rolled over. “Can’t she go to Allura for that? Besides, I don’t want to get out of bed today.” He winced but tried to hide it.

Lance sat on the bed and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead gently. “Is it a bad pain day?” Lance had to help Keith put his shoulder back in place the night before during a massage, but Lance grew used to it. Sometimes, he’d get Keith to dislocate his shoulders on purpose to gross Shiro out.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re the best hand-eye coordination person we have. Can’t I just bring her here?” Lance rubbed Keith’s leg but stopped when he hissed in pain. “Sorry. I’ll bring you some medicine and your cane if you need it. As you know, space medicine is the best medicine! Not as good as space ice cream, though.” Lance began to go on a tangent about space ice cream. “Hey Keith, do you think there’s a planet full of ice cream? That would make my day. I would probably cry if I saw it. Forget the blue lion, I want the ice cream lion.”

A few minutes later, Pidge knocked at the door before entering. “Lance?” Her small head poked into the room and her eyes lit up when she saw Lance. 

Lance laughed awkwardly. “I…forgot to come get you didn’t I?” He motioned for her to come in, and she happily walked in.

“Yes.”

She held in one hand Keith’s cane and in the other hand her estrogen patches. “Keith, can you help me?” Keith sat up. He had a soft part in his heart for her, seeing her as his little sister and loving her dearly. “I brought your cane in case you needed it.”

Keith moved his legs to the side of the bed and rolled his ankles to make sure they were in place. “Thank you, Pidge. Sit in front of me and I’ll put them on.” Pidge was finicky about the placement of her patches, and the rest of the paladins wondered why she just didn’t put them on her arm or hips, instead choosing the back. She simply replied that she likes it better on her back, so they really couldn’t argue with her about it.

She pulled her growing hair up and slipped her T-shirt down some. Keith cracked his knuckles and Lance shivered. “Stop that! You’re gonna get arthritis.” Lance crossed his arms and threw himself down on the bed again.

“Actually, that’s a myth.”

Lance’s eyes rolled at Pidge. “You should be a doctor, miss little doctor. Dr. Pidge! That has a ring to it.”

Pidge smiled and let her hair go when the patch was applied. “Thank you!” She stood up and stared down at Keith. “Feel better soon, okay? And you too, Lance. Don’t push yourself as bad as you did yesterday. Be sure to take your medicine!” Pidge leaned the black and red cane against the bed, starting to walk out.

“Sure thing, mom!”

Pidge turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Lance. The two often bantered, but always friendly and never with hard feelings.

“So you’re gonna stay in bed today?”

Keith shrugged. “I have nothing better to do. Hunk said he would come and hang out with me later, if you want to tag along.” Lance pursed his lips.

“ _Well,_ since you offered.”

“You planned on coming too, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Keith punched Lance’s shoulders playfully. “Pidge was right, did you take your medicine?”

Lance nodded. “Yup. As soon as I woke up too!” He went dizzy for a minute. “Ugh, I think I need to go up some on it, though. I think today will be a stay in bed day too.” He collapsed next to Keith and wrapped his arms around him.

Keith’s eyes went wide. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a stay in bed day, remember?”

“Not _my_ bed!”

Lance nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck. “Can I stay?” He whined.

Keith pulled his arms closer. “Duh.” Lance let out a childish giggle before wiggling closer to him. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Well, Keith, as your designated bffl, boyfriend for life, I have to take care of you. And you’re my bffl as well, so you take care of me. We have a system going on. We’re like pulleys, you pull me and I pull you.”

“More like push each other.”

Lance squeezed him and kissed the back of his head. Lance _loved_ being the little spoon, but sometimes being the big spoon just felt right. “G’night.”

“It’s noon.”

“Goodnight.”

“…. Goodnight. I love you.”

Lance smiled. “Love you more.”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> keith has ehlers danlos syndrome and lance has pots along with muscular weakness! i have all of that + more so this is from personal experience.


End file.
